Sweet Herbal Tea
by Neko Hotaru-tan
Summary: Okay so in this one, Randall is the "dominate male" I guess one could say. Anyways, this pairing is called Tea Archaeology. Yeah I came up with the name. Blah blah blah. Anyways, enjoy it. Reviews are more then welcomed, even if it's just to say how bad I fail at writing. Which we all know I do so yes I don't mind.
1. A rough start

Okay so this is a pairing I call Tea Time or Tea Archaeologists.  
Aka, Randall x Hershel from Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Hershel!" The red headed boy called, running up to the brunet.

Hershel sat on the bench, outside of Kingston Academy. He was lost in thought, when his friend came along, calling his name. He continued to ponder even when his friend came up to him.

"Hey, Hershel~." Randall said, trying to grab his attention. "Pssst, Hershel!" Randall sighed, realizing that his friend was lost in his own world.  
He breathed in and breathed out, he looked at Hershel one more time. And then he yelled right in Hershel's ear.

"**YO HERSHEL! EARTH TO -IN-MY-OWN-WORLD! WAKE UP.**"

Hershel jumped out of fear and exited his train of thought. "Ah! H-huh? Oh! Randall! Pleasure seeing you here. What's up?"

"Well Hershel. _You _are going on an expedition with me again~" Randall said, gleaming.

"Ugh, Randall, you know I hate archaeology. And we didn't have a fencing match to prove who does what. So why would I even bother going with you?" Hershel said in disappointment.

"But Hershel! Come on! Think of all the amazing memories and fun we've had! You have to admit it was worth it! And I _know_I don't have to beat you for you to agree today! Come on Hershel!" The red headed said in excitement, jumping slightly.

Hershel looked back at him and sighed. _He's a lost cause._ He thought. But he couldn't help Randall, even if he _wanted_to. Which, since it involved archaeology (like always), he certainly lost interest in it. He was to busy thinking of what he heard the other night. He heard Angela and Randall arguing. No, not arguing, fighting. It was quite messy. Clearly Randall was using this as a cover. He didn't want Hershel to know. And he knew that. But he didn't get what Randall had said.

"_Angela I don't like you. I like someone else!"  
_  
"_Randall! How could you say that!? After all we've been through!?"  
_  
"_Angela I already told you! I don't like Vanilla! I like Herbal tea!"  
_  
_What the bloody hell did that mean!?_ Hershel thought.

* * *

To be continued.  
Reviews?


	2. Hitting it down

I hope you all enjoy chapter two.  
I seem to be stuck with this pairing. I really do love it.

* * *

Hershel had been thinking very unkindly things about Randall over what he heard last night. He figured it didn't even make any sense, which it didn't. But he then rethought what he heard over. _Maybe it was a dream? And odd one. Or maybe I thought it was them when in reality another couple? _  
Randall at this point was rather tired of Hershel spacing out in his own world again so he decided to begin poking him.

"Herrrrrrshel~" Randall said, anxious for his best friend's attention.  
Randall started poking and prodding his olive skinned friend's face. He suddenly punched Hershel in the arm rather violently for the attention.  
"**Hershel!**"

"Wha-? Oh, Randall. Hello." Hershel answered quickly.

"Hershel we've been through this already!" Randall said, eagerly.

"Oh, yes, that's right. We did go through this already. Haven't we?" The tanned teen replied.

"Yes. But you don't remember that, do you? Or what I said afterwards, huh?" Randall asked with that face of slight annoyance that he wears.

"...Hyum...Er...No." Hershel replied, tad embarrassingly.

"I said we're going on another expedition, that you have no choice to go against and that it's going to be tonight and that you should meet me at my house. Also, father has to go on a business trip to France so he won't be back in a long time. So you could just waltz in through the front door this time~" Randall said, smilingly.

"Oh, thank goodness. I really would not like to run into him again. And I hurt my leg the other day. I wouldn't...want to climb up to your room again." Hershel laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes well, meet me at my house tonight, Hershel. At...say around 20 hour?" Randall had not said this as a suggestion or an invite. And Hershel knew that. This was an order, a command.

"I shall be waiting Hershel~ And don't be late! It's _very_ **important!**" Randall said running off, waving at Hershel.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Time for tea

Hahaha, now things are heating up.  
I got so many reviews asking me to make things heat up anyways. And sorry for the short chapters, I've had to hand it to over to my family members quickly so I don't usually get to write a lot. I promise I'll do my best to make the chapters longer.

* * *

Hershel had finished his dinner with his lovely parents and went towards the front door. He started to put his shoes on when his mother asked him where he was going.

"Oh Hershel! Where are you going at this time?" Lucille asked, worried.

"Oh. I'm going to go visit Randall, Mother. Did I not tell you?" Hershel replied calmly.

"No you did not Hershel!"

"Oh, well sorry for making you worry Mother. Anyways, I must be on my way now, Randall should be expecting me now. I love you Mother, I love you Father. See you later!" Hershel said, opening the door and running off, waving to his parents goodbye. Lucille went up and closed the front door as Roland approached her.

"Honestly that boy makes me worry the most, Roland!"

"Ahaha. Well, he is quite adventurous and loyal to his friend, Lucille, dear. And sometimes loyalty can make one worry. He has been getting more caught up in thinking lately. He still has to decide what he wants to do for University."

"Yes well, his friend Randall does help him. They seem like Yin and Yang, honestly. Hershel is the exact opposite of Randall and keeps him balanced. So I hope that boy can keep Hershel in tack as well."

Hershel continued running through the streets as the sun was setting. His shadow was bouncing on the walls in the streets. The barriers around each house, doused in Hershel's shadow. He started running uptown, to where his friend lived. He finally arrived at his desired destination. Hershel immediately glanced at his watch. He let out an enormous sigh of relief. _Look's like I just made it._ Hershel thought. He walked up to where Randall's window was when he suddenly remembered what Randall told him.  
_"My father's on a business trip so you can just walk right through the front door this time, Hershel."_He then put down the slingshot and walked over to the front door, unused to the idea of just walking in Randall's front door. He came up to the door and knocked on it, three times in a row and then a slight pause and then two more times. Randall heard the secret knock, explaining that it was Hershel at the door, and he rushed downstairs, skipping the stairs a bit. Randall swung open the door just as he slipped and fell flat on his face.

"Oof!"

"Haha. W-well...Someone's excited?" Hershel laughed.

"Shut up and hurry up into my room Hershel!" Randall yelled, quickly getting up and wiping the dust off himself. Randall had zoomed back upstairs into his room and left Hershel there, sweatdropping.

"Eheheh...Randall never ceases to amaze me!" Hershel said, slowly following after his red headed friend. Hershel had climbed the stairs, once again feeling a nostalgic feeling of oddity, as he was used to just sneaking in through Randall's window. He examined the hallways and how well decorated the house was. He realized that he had taken Randall's house for granted as he had forgotten what everything in it looked like, except Randall's room. He finally reached the final step and had stumbled on it slightly and then stopped himself from falling like Randall had earlier. Hershel then dusted off the invisible dust off of his vest and fixed his tie and then got to his feet and walked in the upstairs hallway. He came across to the door of Henry's room, only to find it empty, surprisingly. Then he found Randall's room and waltz in through the door.

"Took you long enough Hershel. I thought you left." Randall said, worry and sadness hidden in his voice.

"Oh, sorry Randall. I was examining your house and it's decor. I don't usually see that, because you know. I'm sorry about that." Hershel began.  
"So, what are we going to do-" Hershel was cut off by Randall trapping both of his wrists in his own hands and pinning him on the wall. Hershel slightly blushed, and looked at Randall as though Randall was a madman.  
"R-Randall? W-what on e-earth are you doing?" Hershel started.

"Come on Hershel don't play dumb with me. I know you heard Angela and I fighting a few days ago." Randall began with a smirk upon his face.

"W-well yes, I know that. B-but I m-meant what are you d-doing to me r-right now exactly?" Hershel asked, nervously. Hershel opened his mouth to speak once more when all of a sudden Randall pressed his lips against Hershel's. Hershel closed his eyes and continued to blush. Randall moved some of Hershel's hair from his face and continued to kiss him, ever more passionately. Hershel tried to push him off, but alas, all resistance was futile. Randall had indeed pinned him to the wall and Hershel would have to wait until Randall wanted to give him a break. Randall then decided to give Hershel a surprise. Randall had entered Hershel's mouth with his own, tongue wrapping aroudn the other's. Hershel's face was completely red at this point and he was slightly hot from the blush. Randall then pushed back for air, a string of saliva attaching their two mouths together. Randall continued to smirk and wipe off his mouth with one of his sleeves.

"I never knew you were such a good kisser, Hershel." Randall said.

* * *

Okay here we go this looks pretty long, right? Anyways, to be continued as always. And funny fact about when I was writing this chapter:  
I misspelled "around" as "aroudn" and when I clicked on the right mouse button, it wanted to know if I meant "aroused" or "around".


	4. Tought times and Separations

Okay so since people have asked me to continue it, I shall. And excuse me for the cruddiness and delay, guys. I've just been so caught up in school and forgot my password on here, that I completely forgot about requesting a new password for my account. And now I have, and I started immediately on my fanfiction for you guys. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciated them and look forward to reading each and everyone of them. Also...I-I'm sorry for the first sentence of this chapter, really really sorry. I am so ashamed of myself, it's just that it was continued from the previous chapter and I'm just really sorry about it. Please forgive me.

* * *

Randall kissed Hershel on the side of his neck, lightly nibbling it. Hershel's face filled with blush. A small moan escaped from his mouth, a moan for odd pleasure but his head was filled with angered thoughts. He was now as red as a tomato, and vulnerable. Or at least compared to Randall's strength he was. He struggled at this action, trying to break free. Randall then began to kiss Hershel along the neck even more, moving his collar to places in which he couldn't reach. Hershel let out another moan, and continued to blush. His anger and confusion was increasing, and he continued to struggle underneath Randall's grip. He then gathered all of his strength, and pulled his hand out from underneath Randall's. He then pulled his other out, and when he did, he pushed Randall off of him. Randall stood there with a confused face.

"Hershel? What's wro-" Randall asked, completely innocent seeming. He was cut off by Hershel.

"R-Randall?! H-honestly, what the bloody hell is your problem!? I'm not attarcted to you! And besides, you have Angela!" Herhsel had yelled at him, his face still quite red from earlier but his voice stern and serious.

"I...Angela and I broke up. But honestly Hershel, you already knew that. Don't pretend that you never heard our conversa-"

"Of course I bloody heard you damned conversation! And I don't agree with it! And I d-don't agree w-with this, Randall! And I'm sure Angela doesn't either. Besides, boys aren't allowed to _love_ each other, don't you remember!? It's either boy and girls love each other or they don't love at all! There are no three options, Randall! It's forbidden by the name of the queen!" Hershel replied, clearly annoyed. In the corner of his eyes, a few tears were forming. They slowly fell down his face. Randall looked back at Hershel in shock and pain. How could he hurt Hershel like this?

"Hershel I'm sor-"

"I-I don't fucking care Randall Ascot! You know what? T-This bloody friendship is o-over. Forget everything that happened here Randall. Please, for Angela, I and most importantly, for yourself. Get back together with Angela soon as well, please. I'll see you at school, but I won't talk to you..." Hershel said, anger riding within his voice. Randall put a hand out to try and stop Hershel, but he was too late. Hershel ran out of Randall's room and began running down the stairs. He then opened the front door, Randall walking out of his room into the upstairs hallway to watch him leave. Hershel slammed the door shut and ran back home. Once he got back inside, his parents were there to greet him. He ignored them, kicking his shoes off and running straight upstairs. He opened his room door and slammed it shut. Lucille and Roland looked at each other with such confused looks, and decided that it was best to leave Hershel alone. Hershel shoved his face into his pillow, still angry about earlier. _What the hell does Randall think he was even doing!? Hopefully things will be better tomorrow... But I'm going to stay as far from Randall as possible for now. I still don't trust him._ He thought to himself, filled with regret and his anger. He then slowly closed his eyes, and easily drifted off to sleep due to his negative emotions.

* * *

Hershel woke up later, at 6:00 AM. He decided that he would go to school early today. He felt a little better from the night before, seeing as he's had rest now. But he was still angered at Randall and refused to talk to him. He went over to his schoolbag, packed some of his notebooks, and slung it over his shoulder. He decided to not bother with changing his clothes, and opened his door and walked out. He walked downstairs swiftly, greeting his mother in the kitchen once he entered.

"Hello Mother." He said, cheerfulness in his voice. He smiled kindly at her as well.

"Ah, hello Hershel. You came home last night in a rush. Did something bad happen, dear?" Lucille had asked her precious son in a soft, yet worried as always tone.

"A little, but I'd rather not dwell on it Mother. I'll get going to school now, however." Hershel said, gesturing to his schoolbag perched on his shoulder.

"Oh, dear. You know you need to eat breakfast first, you can't work at all without the most important meal of the day."

"Of course I will eat breakfast Mother. Good thing that you reminded me!" Hershel said, laughing with happiness and silliness. He took the plate holding a piece of toast and an egg that his mother made him earlier. He then placed the egg on the toast and put it in his mouth. He turned towards the door, quickly adjusting his schoolbag's strap so that it would stay on his shoulder properly as he ran out. He then turned back towards his mother with his breakfast in his mouth, halfway through the door, and waved goodbye to her. He then turned towards the street and closed the door. Separating his life at home and the outside world, in which he stood. The morning fog rolled in as usual, making it harder to find his way around the streets. He then removed his egg over his toast from his mouth, and took a bite from it. He swiftly made work of his breakfast, erasing it completely from existence. He then walked down the fog covered streets, shortly arriving at his school. He checked his watch, which then read 6:30 AM. _Alright, I guess I could do something to entertain myself as I await for the bell to ring, then. As long as I'm here before Randall tires to come meet me at my house_ _as usual. _Hershel then walked into his school's courtyard, looking to and fro and the few people who came to school early. He actually enjoyed this scenery, and he decided that coming to school early would not only help in his quest for space from Randall, but it would also relax him. He then walked inside the school, and walked to his classroom. He arrived earlier then his teacher, so he set his things down at his desk, and sat down. He looked out the window, his elbow on the surface of his desk and his cheek in the palm of his hand. He watched outside as more and more students had packed into the courtyard. He watched as a sudden white haired student entered. _Angela._ He guessed in his head, and then saw an orange haired student roll in after her. _...Ascot__._ He guessed again, and then two brown haired students entered. One pudgy one and a skinny one. _Alphonse and Henry._ He guessed once more, turning this into a game towards himself, of course getting every guess he made correct. He then opened the window that he sat next to, listening in to the conversations from below. He sat in his desk, his bored expression and sitting position remaining the same. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the white haired student wave at him and the two brunettes doing the same. He waved slowly and lazily, but when the red haired teenager turned towards the window to face him, he shut the window closed. then entered the classroom finally.

"Hershel? How long have you been here?" He asked, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh! I've been here for...Well...Since 6:30, sir." He replied, checking his watch which now read 8:00 AM. The bell was going to ring soon, and it did. The students in the courtyard then scrambled to get to their classes, trying not to be late. Hershel then looked back out his window, as gave him a praise for getting here earlier. He mentioned that he cleaned the class up a bit while had yet to arrive, and received even more of a praise. As his class began to fill itself up, he still watched outside. Randall came in, dashing towards his desk, which was beside Hershel's.

"Randall, no running in class!" snapped at him.

"Yeah okay, ! Hey Hershel!" He said, cheerfully as he set his schoolbag next to him. He then slumped into his chair, and rotated it to face Hershel. Hershel ignored Randall and continued to look outside. He was shunning Randall, he meant what he said the day earlier. He wasn't going to cave in easily, either.

"Hershel?" Randall asked, waving his hand in front of Hershel's eyes. "Hershel can you hear me? Did you really mean what you said yesterday? About not being my friend? Or even talking to me? That's true...Isn't it? Hershel? Can't you at least acknowledge me!?" Randall began rambling, but Hershel once again ignored him.

"Randall! Enough bickering and leave Hershel alone! It's time for attendance and then class will begin!" He had snapped once more.

"Y-Yes sir!" Randall jumped, startled from the sudden strict voice of . then sent Randall down with the attendance, only one student missing today. Hershel today spent most of his time paying attention to ' lessons and lectures. It was much easier with out trying to pay attention to Randall as well. Yet Randall was still trying to get him to talk to him. He whispered to Hershel, threw notes at him, and even tried to be his partner to discuss the math problem, in which clearly he was going to discuss other things. Hershel ignored Randall all day, and succeeded. The final bell rang for students to go back home. All of the students got up immediately, glad that they could finally leave after 6 hours of schoolwork. Angela, Henry, Alphonse and Randall began leaving the classroom together. Hershel was the only one left, as even left. Hershel then got up, pushing in his chair. He left his bag on his chair, and went over to the broom. He picked it up, and put it in his hands. The other four had began to leave the school courtyard when Randall looked up back into his classroom window. Hershel hadn't noticed this and began to sweep his classroom's floor.

"Is that Hershel?" Randall asked. Angela turned around and scouted for where Randall was looking at. She then looked up, meeting his line of sight and noticing the other figure.

"Oh. I never knew Hershel stayed after classes to clean." Angela answered.

"Why don't we go ask him why he's not walking home with us? Or why he's staying back and cleaning?" Randall suggested.

"Randall, as much as I'm glad that Hershel helped us...with things, I'm pretty sure he's ignoring you for a reason. I mean we all noticed how he was purposely ignoring you all day. Maybe he just wants some space from you?" Angela responded, giving him a reasonable suggestion. "Now let's get going, my father will get mad at us if we stay any longer." Angela said as she began grabbing Randall's arm and dragging him out of the courtyard. Randall kept staring back at Hershel's silhouette. He thought over of what Angela suggested and what Hershel told him last night. He felt a little depressed as he finally exited the courtyard, the image of his best friend cleaning the classroom all by himself. _I must have really messed up, huh?_ Randall thought to himself. He hung his head in despair and began walking with Angela, not being dragged any longer.

* * *

And I'm going to end this chapter here, now. Pretty mean of me, I know. But look at how long it is! Anyways, thanks everyone for reading this fanficiotn, I really appreciate all the reviews and love to read even more. Even if it's criticism, I love to get reviews. See you guys later!


End file.
